demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Fraternity Of Hell
=Info= Fraternity Of Hell SC5 Avatar.jpg|Fraternity Of Hell Fraternity Of Hell (地獄 の 兄弟, Jigoku no Kyōdai) is a group of four mighty demons. It was created in SoulCalibur V by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2014. Group consists of: *Abaddon *Alexander (Demon Sanya) *Abigor *Bloodian Demon Sanya is considered the main character, and the other demons (Abaddon, Abigor and Bloodian) were added later and exclusively for "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". Trivia *Fraternity Of Hell also known as "Demons of Hell" and "Brotherhood of Demons". *Originally Fraternity was represent as the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. *After four demons were supposed to represent the four elements - earth, fire, air and water. But this idea was abandoned. *Quite a lot of minor demons subordinate to the Fraternity Of Hell. *Soul Edge consumed essence of Abaddon, Abigor and Bloodian. This is to some extent justifies the power of demonic sword Soul Edge. *Three powerful demons, the prohibition in Soul Edge... Hmmm... But for how long? Maybe someday cursed sword revive fallen brothers, thirsty for revenge. *After Demon Sanya killed his brothers and went to the human world, the Brotherhood has appeared decapitated. Due to the lack of leaders, the Fraternity Of Hell was dissolved. *In the ending of Demian (son of Demon Sanya and Lexa), he assemble and led the new Fraternity of Hell. Relationships *Abaddon is the eldest of the brothers. He is a demon of war. Abaddon is calm, serious, lawmaker. He was killed by Demon Sanya. Soul Edge consumed Abaddon's essence. *Alexander (Demon Sanya) is the second of brothers. He is a demon of dark flame. *Abigor is the third of the brothers. He is a demon of Darkness and Chaos. Abigor is cold, irascible and vengeful. He was killed by Demon Sanya. Soul Edge consumed Abigor's essence. *Bloodian is the youngest of the brothers. He is a demon of Blood and Fear. Bloodian is not serious, but bloodthirsty. He was killed by Demon Sanya. Soul Edge consumed Bloodian's essence. *Nexus - father of Abaddon, Alexander, Abigor and Bloodian. He also is the founder of the Fraternity Of Hell. *Devil - master. *Lily - Demon Queen. Fraternity is subject only to the Queen. *Lexa - mercenary. The demoness whose assassin skills were hundred times better than of any of the bounty hunters. She was hired by the Fraternity Of Hell to search for Demon Sanya. She's also in love with a Demon Sanya. *Nemesis - enemy *Fu-Ma Ninja clan - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Fraternity Of Hell appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI Inspiration and resemblance At the CAPCOM game Sengoku Basara: Yukimuraden (2016) DLC costumes for Sanada brothers looks like demons from Fraternity Of Hell (2014). *Yukimura Sanada - Red Demon (赤鬼) - Abaddon (Resemblance: red skin color, aqua eyes color, demon horns, dual weapons) *Nobuyuki Sanada - Blue Demon (青鬼) - Demon Sanya (Resemblance: blue skin color, white hair color, demon horns, huge weapon) *Masayuki Sanada - Green Demon (緑鬼) - Bloodian (Resemblance: green skin color, red hair color, hair style) Fraternity Of Hell SBY.png|Masayuki, Yukimura and Nobuyuki Sanada as Oni ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"Dark Blade" #"The Dark Avenger" Category:Fraternity Of Hell Category:Demon Sanya Category:Abaddon Category:Abigor Category:Bloodian Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Groups Category:Groups of Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters